Пулемет
Пулемёты в игре помещены в категорию основного оружия. Пулемёты предназначены для автоматического ведения огня, их обычно закрепляют на чём-то, либо переносят на небольшое расстояние. Чаще всего используют ленточные магазины большой ёмкости, позволяющей вести огонь со скорострельностью в несколько сотен выстрелов в минуту. Часто используются в режимах зомби, сценарии зомби, бое насмерть и командном бое насмерть. Виды пулемётов в игре QBB-95= :Основная статья: QBB-95. Этот пулемёт основан на китайской винтовке, оснащён барабанным магазином на 75 патронов типа 5.8mm. Такой магазин безопасен в использовании, а на перезарядку уходит меньше времени чем у FN Minimi. Цена пулемёта умеренная, однако проникающая пуль способность низковата. |-| QBB-95EX= :Основная статья: QBB-95EX. Пулемет содержащий в обойме 80 патронов 5.8мм калибра, является версией винтовки китайской армии, модифицированной под использование катриджа в 75 патронов. Количество патронов было увеличено до 400 патронов для того чтобы продолжать более длительный огонь. |-| M249= :Основная статья: FN Minimi. FN M249 - это бельгийский пулемёт с магазином на 100 патронов типа 5.56mm. Обладает достойной огневой мощью, но низкой скорострельностью, большим весом и длительной перезарядкой. |-| M249 Veteran= :Основная статья: M249 Veteran. M249 Ветеран - это пулемёт с магазином на 100 патронов калибра 5.56mm. Во втором режиме позволяет наносить удары прикладом в ближнем бою. |-| HK23E= :Основная статья: HK 23E. HK23E - это лёгкий пулемёт с ленточной подачей и магазином на 100 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. Обладает большим боезапасом и высокой скорострельностью. К тому же более точен и обладает меньшим весом, чем ряд других пулемётов. Однако урон у него меньше, чем у других пулемётов. |-| M60E4= :Основная статья: M60E4. Это пулемет с магазином на 100 патронов 7.62мм калибра, наносит существенный урон, обладает низкой отдачей и подходит для использования в самых разных ситуациях. |-| MG36= :Основная статья: MG36. MG36 - это лёгкий пулемёт с магазином на 100 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. В игре стоит $3500. Перезарядка занимает 4.0 секунды. Обладает достаточно высокой огневой мощью, низкой отдачей, высокой скорострельностью и малым весом. Во время продолжительной стрельбы на большое расстоние точность значительно падает. MK48= :Основная статья: MK48. Mk 48 - это лёгкий пулемёт с обоймой на 120 патронов типа 7.62 NATO, наносит больше урона чем оригинальная версия этого оружия, M249. Обладает постоянной точностью, умеренной отдачей и работающим оптическим прицелом. Однако у него небольшая скорострельность, а перезарядка занимает много времени. |-| ПКМ= :Основная статья: ПКМ. Российский пулемёт с ленточной подачей, с обоймой на 150 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Этот пулемёт использует множество конструктивных решений автомата калашникова, славится высокой мобильностью и надежностью благодаря снижению веса. Во втором режиме можно стрелять очередями в три патрона. |-| MG3= :Основная статья: Rheinmetall MG3. Этот пулемёт с магазином на 200 патронов типа 7.62mm является современной версией MG42, известного во вторую мировую немецкого пулемёта. Обладает хорошим темпом стрельбы и удобной системой подачи патронов, что облегчает перезарядку. Однако ввиду достаточного веса у него не самая высокая точность. |-| M134= :Основная статья: M134 Minigun. M134 Minigun - это американский тяжелый пулемет, с лентой на 200 патронов стандарта 7,62 НАТО. Обладает очень высокой огневой мощью и скоростью стрельбы. Тем не менее, он очень тяжелый, а чтобы начать вести огонь ему требуется 1.5 секунды. |-| Avalanche= :Основная статья: Avalanche. Avalanche - это четвёртое научно-фантастическое оружие в игре. Это единый пулемёт с обоймой на 200 патронов типа 7.62 NATO использующий коробчатый магазин с ленточной подачей. Обладает двумя режимами стрельбы, каждый из которых уместен в разных ситуациях на поле боя. |-| Daewoo K3= :Основная статья: K3. Daewoo K3 — ручной пулемёт производства южнокорейской компании S&T Daewoo, содержащий 150 патронов НАТОвского стандарта 5.56. Может похвастаться высоким темпом стрельбы и подготовки в началу ведения огня, по сравнению с большинством других пулемётов, что делает его универсальным оружием на поле боя. Тем не менее, следует отметить, что из-за отдачи выше среднего и ограниченной огневой мощи, более известные пулемёты оставляют его далеко позади. |-| M2= :Основная статья: M2 Browning. M2 Browning - это американский тяжёлый пулемёт с лентой на 250 патронов вида .50 BMG, использовался во второй мировой войне. Чтобы повысить темп стрельбы данный пулемёт можно установить на сошки. Однако установивший не сможет сдвинуться с места пока не снимет пулемёт с них. |-| M2HB= :Основная статья: Browning M2HB heavy machine gun. Browning M2HB - станковый пулемет, используемый на некоторых картах режимов Сценарий зомби , Жажда битвы и Убежище зомби. Магазин содержит 250 патронов калибра .50 BMG. Чтобы использовать, подойдите к нему и нажмите "использовать" (по умолчанию клавиша E). SKULL-7= :Основная статья: SKULL-7. SKULL-7 с магазином на 120 патронов особого 5.56мм калибра, использует структуру, которая уменьшает отдачу и позволяет стрелять точно на среднем расстоянии, качество, недоступное многим пулеметам. Особые патроны, разработанные на средства правительства, могут нанести действительно смертельный урон зомби. |-| SKULL-8= :Основная статья: SKULL-8. SKULL-8 содержит 120 особых патронов 5.56мм калибра, является очень мобильным благодаря малому весу. Также оснащён топором, который можно использовать для атаки в момент отчаяния. Особые патроны, разработанные на средства государства, могут нанести смертельный урон зомби, а также легко пробивают кевларовый бронежилет. Удар штыком слегка отбрасывает врага, что полезно в ряде случаев. |-| SKULL-6= :Основная статья: SKULL-6. SKULL-6 - это пулемет с магазином на 100 особых патронов 5.56мм. Оснащён двухкратным оптическим прицелом, что позволяет производить стабильную стрельбу даже на большом расстоянии. Особые патроны, разработанные на средства государства наносят смертельный урон зомби и пробивают бронежилет у людей. При использовании оптического прицела точность возрастает, но падает скорострельность. |-| BALROG-VII= :Основная статья: BALROG-VII. BALROG-VII - это пулемет с ленточной подачей и лентой на 120 патронов вида 7.62 AHE. Разработан институтом Aegis, основан на M60E4. Оснащён системой зарядки Balrog, которая позволяет выпускать по 1 взрывчатому патрону на каждые 10 последовательных выстрела обычными патронами. |-| JANUS-7= :Основная статья: JANUS-7. JANUS-7 - это пулемет разработанный институтом Aegis, основанный на MG3 и использующий патроны 7.62mm. Содержит в себе систему трансформации JANUS, позволяющую стрелять электрическим лучом на протяжении короткого периода времени. Луч распространяется на окружающих врагов. Второй режим стрельбы можно включить после совершения определённого количества выстрелов. Точное число зависит от игрового режима. |-| M60E4 Maverick= :Основная статья: M60E4. M60E4 Maverick это многоцелевой пулемет. Содержит 200 патронов 7.62мм НАТО. Изготовлен неизвестным террористом, на основе обычного M60E4, но с увеличенным магазином и прикреплённым оптическим прицелом. |-| Zhu Bajie Minigun= :Основная статья: M134 Minigun. Он имеет такую же точность как и М134 Хищник - (42%), более низкую отдачу (-1%), он легче (-4% веса), но наносит меньше повреждений врагам (-1). Если игрок использует весь набор Путешествие на Запад, загорится красная точка, и он получит следующий бонус: Задержка атаки Zhu Bajie Minigun будет сокращена на 30% Aeolis= :Основная статья: Aeolis. Пулемёт, работающий на пару, содержит 150 патронов 5.56мм Парабеллум. Благодаря паровому двигателю, может извергать потоки огня во втором режиме стрельбы. |-| MG42= :Основная статья: MG42. Пулемет общего назначения. Был изобретен в нацисткой Германии (95 патронов 7.62 NATO). Использование барабанного магазина дает этому пулемету высокую мобильность. В красной армии этот пулемёт прозвали - 'Косторезом', союзники прозвали его Пилой Гитлера. |-| Oz Machine Gun= :Основная статья: Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun. Этот пулемёт оснащён магазином на 100 патронов типа 5.56 NATO, расположенных в 5 разных камерах, по 20 патронов на камеру. Во время перезарядки перезаряжаются все камеры по очереди, в связи с чем это занимает 5 секунд. Однако перезарядку можно остановить, как у дробовиков, чтобы стрелять во время перезарядки. |-| THANATOS-7= :Основная статья: THANATOS-7. Это пулемет против зомби с магазином на 120 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Разработчиком является Институт Aegis. Данный пулемёт основан на бельгийском MK48. Оснащён Системой лезвий Thanatos, позволяющей наносить продолжительный большой урон множеству целей в радиусе действия лезвия. |-| M134 Vulcan= :Основная статья: M134 Vulcan. Модифицированная версия M134 Minigun с магазином на 300 патронов калибра 7.62 NATO. В альтернативном режиме стреляет очень быстро, но оружие перегревается. Значительно легче оригинала. Можно получить став героем/героиней в режиме Зомби: Герой. Также, зомби типа Деймос не может выбить из рук этот пулемет. |-| Coil machine gun= :Основная статья: Coil Machine Gun. Этот пулемет стреляет особыми высокоскоростными пулями, обмотанными спиральными катушками индуктивности. Когда во врага попадает такая пуля, она поражает его электрическим разрядом. |-| VULCANUS-7= right|link=VULCANUS-7 :Основная статья: VULCANUS-7. Этот пулемёт, разработанный институтом Aegis основан на MK48. Оснащён магазином на 120 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Благодаря наличию Системы частей Vulcanus способен использовать лазерный луч и дополнительные снаряды-гранаты, наносящие большой урон по поверхности. Laser Minigun= :Основная статья: Laser Minigun. Этот миниган способен преобразовывать мощную энергию в энергию света, позволяя усилить ей лазерные лучи. При продолжительной стрельбе разброс снижается. При включении системы накопления энергии её количество возрастает, а выпустить накопленное можно в любой момент. |-| NG-7= :Основная статья: IMI Negev NG-7. Firstly introduced in марта 2012, IMI Negev NG-7 is an Israeli machine gun fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It has high firepower and rate of fire but also comes with high recoil. |-| Lightning HMG-1= :Основная статья: Lightning HMG-1. Пулемёт, созданный оружейницей, вдохновлявшейся внешним видом видеокамер. Оснащён магазином на 150 патронов типа 5.56 NATO и обладающий неплохой огневой мощью. |-| CROW-7= :Основная статья: CROW-7. Пулемёт, основанный на MG36 с магазином на 100 патронов типа 5.56 NATO. Оснащён системой перезарядки Crow Reload System (CRS), позволяющей перезаряжаться быстрее. Задействовать систему можно нажав R когда индикатор находится посередине. |-| HK121= :Основная статья: HK121. Представленный в 2010 году, этот немецкий пулемёт оснащён магазином на 120 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. На него установлен оптический прицел с небольшим масштабированием, позволяющим вести огонь на среднем расстоянии. Существует продвинутая версия этого пулемёта, которую можно получить в ходе события по улучшению. |-| Ultimax 100= :Основная статья: Ultimax 100. Ultimax 100 - это созданный в Сингапуре 5.56mm лёгкий пулемёт, разработчиком которого является компания Chartered Industries of Singapore. Впервые представлен в 1977 году, оснащён магазином на 100 патронов. Обладает большой огневой мощью, а также чрезвычайно высокой точностью благодаря применению системы постоянного отката. Тем не менее, это оружие обладает низкой скорострельностью и большим весом. |-| Brick Piece T50= :Основная статья: Brick Piece T50. Это пулемёт из особых блоков с магазином на 200 патронов, напоминает ПКМ. Во втором режиме трансформируется в танк с другими возможностями. |-| Broad Divine= Пулемёт с магазином на 200 патронов типа .50 BMG Holy. Наносит дополнительный урон святой водой, благодаря которой цели загораются и некоторое время продолжают получать урон от горения. TURBULENT-7= Это пулемёт с магазином на 100 патронов, оснащённый системой двигателя TURBULENT, позволяющей достаточно долго стрелять с огромной скоростью. Его скорострельность настолько же высока, как и скорострельность пистолетов-пулемётов, а урон такой же, как у улучшенного HK23E. |-| CHARGER-7= :Основная статья: CHARGER-7. Это модифицирования версия пулемёта MG3 с магазином на 200 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. При нажатии спускового крючка генерирует энергию, которая затем преобразуется в световую, используемую Генерирующей системой CHARGER для испускания мощного лазерного луча. |-| Боевой Negev= Впервые представленный в 2012 году, IMI Negev NG-7 - это израильский пулемёт с магазином на 150 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Обладает большой огневой мощью и скорострельностью, однако у него заметная отдача. От обычной версии отличается увеличенным уроном. |-| M249 Phoenix= Пулемёт с магазином на 100 особых патронов калибра .50 BMG, наносит большой урон и позволяет владельцу долго продержаться в бою. Во втором режиме обладает значительно более высокой точностью, т.к. используется оптическое масштабирование, к тому же может простреливать стены насквозь. |-| Hunter Killer X-7= Это прототип пулемёта, разработанный компанией, оснащённый магазином на 150 особых патронов калибра 7.62mm. Обладает модулем Hunter Killer, позволяющим обнаружить зомби. Функция тактического сканирования даёт преимущество владельцу. |-| Shining Heart Rod= Жезл, наделенный магической силой. После определённого количества выстрелов в основном режиме позволит вам использовать его суперспособность — взрыв рубинового сердца. Порядок появления в игре #FN M249 #QBB-95 #Rheinmetall MG3 #M134 Minigun #QBB-95 Extra Magazine #HK23E #SKULL-7 #Colt M60E4 #HK MG36 #PKM #MK48 #Avalanche #Mounted machine gun #BALROG-VII #M249 Veteran #Daewooo K3 #SKULL-8 #Battle QBB-95 #SKULL-6 #JANUS-7 #M2 Browning #M60E4 Maverick #Zhu Bajie Minigun #Aeolis #MG42 #Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun #THANATOS-7 #M134 Vulcan #Coil machine gun #VULCANUS-7 #Laser Minigun #NG-7 #Lightning HMG-1 #CROW-7 #HK121 #Ultimax 100 #Brick Piece T50 #Broad Divine #Battle Ultimax #TURBULENT-7 #CHARGER-7 #Battle Negev #M249 Phoenix #MG3 Global Showcase #Hunter Killer X-7 #Aeolus Elegant #Coil Machine Gun Splash #Shining Heart Rod Сравнения Интересные факты *В игре есть редкая ошибка, из-за которой игроки, использующие женские модели персонажей могут увидеть скрученные руки с любыми пулемётами. en:Machine gun Категория:Оружие